Another Beginning
by angie9281
Summary: After so much action and suspense, a series of vignettes brings a up to date look into the lives of the residents of Bon Temps, giving insight into their thoughts, fears and hoped for the future, a breath of fresh air before they are all pulled back into unexpected and unusual supernatural action.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-I this was originally going to be the last story I was going to write. I have been dealing with depression lately and it is a struggle daily to keep the faith and be strong. Because of kind words from one of my readers, I decided to keep going but wanted to publish this story anyway. This is more of a catch up and see where the characters currently stand. And then, I have more stories on the way, more action and what not. Thanks for the support and please review and send others to check out my work. Thanks!**_

 **Chapter 1-Sookie**

Counting her tips, she felt a little stiffed. Not that she needed the money and not that she even needed to work. The fact was, she liked working and loved what she did. That being said, if people who stiffed her knew shat she could do, the power she wielded, then perhaps they would have left more than a few coins on a thirty dollar bill. Scowling at the table of five as they left, she plucked the few coins from the table and put them in her apron pocket. If they only knew, she said as Arlene took not of her grumpy face that so rarely showed during work.

"Ah….cheap rednecks….yeah, not a fain of them either." the fiery redhead and Sookie's boss said as she took in what Sookie produced form the pocket of her apron. Throwing it in a jar kept behind the bar, loose change was often saved up for a occasional staff party. Usually it covered the drinks. Not that the bar was doing poorly. Far from it and in fact, it, like all of Bon Temps, had become something of a tourist trap in the years since all the supernatural goings on had occurred. Not that all of those times had been fun times. That some close to her had perished in the years since vamps had first come out of the coffin. But good things had happened in the past few years as well, her own marriage, having a child…having someone she had seen die be returned to the living….and yet the ghosts of those who weren't so fortunate to be able to return….they haunted her even today. The pain, she knew, would never really go away. And yet life went on. And she went on. Living a life she never imagined she could have with someone she hadn't expected to be able to live a life with, let alone live as long as he would. She had to laugh to herself as she went to take another order, marveling at the luck and the chain of events that had led her here. That she had once imagined herself living a quiet and peaceful life with some normal guy made her shake her head. She hadn't really known what she had wanted until she had almost lost it…again and again, both her fault and sheer circumstances. Looking at the ring on her left finger was the constant reminder of how lucky she and her family had been in life. Amongst the death, the violence and the chaos, she had nevertheless managed to forge a stronger family. And that she had become something stronger herself in the process…..it was humbling sometimes. Shaking herself from her thoughts, the plucked her pen and notebook from her apron and went to take what she felt had to be order one milling in her years here in this bar.

Hours later, she pulled into the small community of houses. Four, to be precise. One for herself and her Viking, one for the recently returned to life Godric, one for Pam and her unexpected roommate Willa and a fourth for Ginger. He had promised to take car for the addlebrained barmaid considering it had been he and Ginger who had taken too many liberties with her, glamouring her too much. Not that she was left completely incapacitated or useless but compared to the young woman who had first met Eric and Pam in the 90's….well, she certainly was no longer that woman mentally. The gated community was as secure as the White House, if not more so and as she parked her recently obtained navy blue convertible in the four car garage, she almost felt ashamed at the purchase. Then again, she had rarely splurged on anything, even though she could certainly afford it. Even after selling New Blood to the Japanese, Eric would never again be less than disgustingly wealthy and she had loved him for selling it off, knowing running the business had been something of a hollow purpose for him after the novelty wore off. Pam had been all for selling it off as well, she too being obscenely wealthy. It had been the one thing that Sarah Newlin had done that was good, as far as Pam had been concerned, having become the cure to hep v and the key to their current wealth. Sookie had had known that Sarah was dead, killed by those who had been directly impacted by her and there was a macabre skeleton bronzed that Pam had in her house that Sookie suspected she knew whose it was. It was a fate well deserved, there was no doubt but every time she saw it, Sookie couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved. But at least in death, Sarah served some kind of purpose.

Letting herself in through the door in the garage, Sookie kicked off her shoes and padded into the kitchen and then into the massive foyer of their house. Manor, really. There was no less than 50 rooms in the mansion and though slightly smaller, the other three manors on the property had at least 35 rooms. No expense was spared to allow his family to live in the lap of luxury and though Jason had moved into their gran's house-Sookie's former house-he had been offered a manor of his own for his own family. But not one for that kind of complication, Jason had politely refused, though was frequent guest to the gated community. She looked at the photos just recently put up in their living room…..a room with a cathedral ceiling and was decorated with but a rustic and modern flair. Black leather armchairs and sofas lined the walls with the framed photos. But also present were dozens of prized weapons from the vast collection of the Viking, who had several upper story rooms that were full of artifacts long since gathered and meticulously cared for. Those rooms had even been outfitted with keypads in order to enter, no windows. In any of the rooms. She knew his past was as important to him as was his present. Flopping down on the couch, she turned on the huge flat screen and started flipping through, her mind more focused on life, what had happened thus far and her wondering just what else was in store for them. Life had treated both of them rather harshly over the years and the fact that they were together, that they could both and did love….she supposed that miracles were very much real. And she was grateful for it.

 **Chapter 2-Pam**

The bar, as always was humming and hopping, money and drinks flowing like wine. Or blood, if you were the fanged persuasion. Either way, she had to enjoy this place, it was a place she had at first detested and hated. And there certainly were haunting memories of this place. Of that there was no questioning that. But since the demise of the Newlins, of all who had tried to take them down, Pam had become much more reverent towards this place and was as fiercely protective of it as she was of the one who met her gaze briefly up on his dais. In his rightful spot. They certainly had had many an adventure together, from when they met in 1903 San Francisco, to the present. And she was and would ever remain grateful for the way he had changed her. Literally. Her life had been so shallow and empty and she had truly stopped caring if she lived or died. But when after he had turned her, things had changed for the better. She had become empowered and though they had come to enjoy killing, feeding and robbing people over the years, she had always wanted to have a point to her existence and knew that to survive she would need to behave. He had told her as much and as they had evolved together, becoming more restrained and secretive about their appetites, they had become the best of friends and after she had watched Sylvie be killed in front of him when forced to choose between the human and herself, that night, she had seen the compassion, his ability to love and care almost freeze. And so she had changed as well, both becoming rather jaded, stoic beings that remained as such until the fateful night that the girl entered their video store turned bar. That Sookie had not only restored him and his humanity but had also restored her own in a way, was a miracle and though she would never openly admit it, Pam knew Sookie was to thank for making their lives better. Even with all the battles, the wards and the blood that had been spilled over the years. In the long run, looking at her life now, Pam knew it was more than worth it. Seeing her maker happy and not deprived of that which he had lost so long ago….Pam was grateful

Ginger was working at the bar with her and as she watched the less than brilliant woman work, Pam admitted that the woman was a…a friend and there was a part of Pam that did feel guilty about all that she and Eric had done to her over the years. Not out of cruelty but out of self preservation. That so much damage had been done to the mind of Ginger was something Pam had wanted to try to atone for….not that Ginger remembered any of it. And certainly they could have done a worse number on the woman. They had done worse, once after she had been turned. She had been too eager to please her maker and had over glamoured a woman to the point that she started screaming uncontrollably and so Pam had been forced to kill the woman where she stood. It had been fortunate that she victim had been a transient but still…it had been a learning experience to be certain. Ginger had at least taken to being a more than competent bartender and Pam had to admit, she was fast and efficient when it came to serving drinks. And cleaning up after the bar closed. That they paid Ginger well was a understatement, they wanted to make things up to her without having to actually say they were sorry. At least, Pam wouldn't say she was sorry, though she may feel it. As much of a influence as Sookie had been, not even that faerie-vamp could change Pam that much. Though there was no mistaking it, Pam had softened slightly and had regained some semblance of compassion. And that was certainly no easy feat. That her life had changed not only by the Viking but someone she had thought was at one point insignificant, annoying and cheap, Pam was still in disbelief that not only was Sokie one of her closest friends, but they were family. And as family they had made it through some hairy situations as well as unexpected ones. Some of which Pam could have stood to live without but yet she thought that everything that had happened over the last few years had only made them all stronger. Better.

 **Chapter 3-Eric**

It was a hollow thing for him now, lording over the peons who entered his bar night in and night out. That he was the center of attention most nights, that many people came to the club merely to glimpse him no longer got him off. Not since all the changes that had occurred over the past few years in his life. He met the gaze of Pam over at the bar and nodded slightly, indicating he was going to leave the dais for a short time. She knew he still liked being center of attention…but it just didn't have the same effect on him any more. And though he had come to care deeply for the business he and Pam had built up into a massive success-and now had included Willa and Sookie in its running and maintenance, a true family affair-he couldn't help but reflect on that which had led him to this moment in time. He closed the door of his office behind him and knew that Pam would know well enough that he wanted to be left alone. Away from the hungry eyes of the people out in the club, he could reflect on the past, ponder the present and hope for the future.

Though he kept most of his prized possessions in heavily secured rooms back in his impressive mouse, he did keep some things here in his office pieces of home as it were. As he got up from his chair, he went to the wood and glass case that held a handful of artifacts from his past, the very case that had been in the late and not quite lamented or missed Russell Edgington. The deceased vamp's mansion had been auctioned off piece by piece, Sookie herself wanting something to take home for them. A trophy of sorts. She turned wound up not getting anything for herself but couldn't resist getting him the cabinet where they had both seen the treasures that Edgington had stolen over the centuries on display…including the crown he had stolen with his wolves on the night the then human Eric's family was mercilessly slaughtered. And so here it was, the display case which one housed ill gotten goods, replaced with several items that he held dearly, his father's crown, of course, it was only fitting to have front and center there amongst some of the lesser but no less sentimental objects he had managed to uncover whilst traveling over the centuries. He opened the cabinet for a moment and ran his eyes over the rusty daggers, the jewelry and bric a brac one would find in his former culture. But as always, he would take the crown in his hand, a crown he had never gotten to take up himself. A crown that he hadn't ever wanted and yet, there was a part of him that regretted he hadn't after the way his family was taken out. It was funny how he had been a royal and Sookie was one, perhaps things were meant to be. She never mentioned his lost title often, only referring to him as being a royal….a royal pain in the butt. A term of endearment of course, when she was "annoyed" by his bravado, his swagger. When he started to act slightly juvenile, which happened form time to time. And he knew she liked it, no matter what she said.

Locking the doors and replacing the key in the inconspicuous place, he sat back down in his chair, thinking over that which he was before the light that was Sookie had entered his life. Things were certainly more complicated and things that had happened in the time since they had finally gotten together for good…he knew none of it would have happened if not for that seemingly impossible occurrence. He wouldn't have the ability to visit with the spirits of his parents…he wouldn't have his beloved maker back in his life….never would have had a daughter…he could go on with the things he never would have experienced or attained. And he had more than just once person to thank for it but high up there, in a place incomparable to any others, was the girl he still saw as the one in the white dress. And it was a miracle to him at the lives she had touched and affected. That he and the others in their family were so intertwined…it was certainly something.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4-Jason**

Thriving as a deputy for the parish, Jason was nevertheless nostalgic about those lost over the years as he visited his grandmothers grave, nestled beside his parents in Bon Temps Cemetery. A glance through the trees let him steal a glimpse of light emitting from not only his yellow farmhouse, but a look in the other direction afforded him a look towards the home of his best friend Hoyt and his wife Jessica. Both of which were thriving as well, happy and healthy, though in a recent conversation with his BFF, Jason had learned that Hoyt was seriously considering being turned by Jessica. It was partially to spite his late, mother who had been so cruel and also because he loved her that much, he wanted to spend eternity with her. But though nothing was set in stone yet, Jason was fairly sure that he would go through it in the not so distant future. As for his own family, he hadn't ever expected to wind up with someone that had been dating Hoyt and yet her he was, with two kids and Bridgette at his side. Through the loss of one of the twins they had welcomed, they had grown closer and stronger ad a couple and he was thankful to have Harper and Brock still, both spitting images of their parents and though nothing could replace the loss of Hailey, whose twin sister Harper was her match in every way but personality. Identical in looks, they had differed in the fact that Hailey had been the more boisterous of the two. The twins were about to turn six and little Brock almost 4...time had flown and though he had been tempted by a job offered to him in New Orleans-Jason had become quite adept at his job-he had refused, not wanting to tear his family apart from the rest of the fabric that was the rest of his kin and friends. He had been born in Bon Temps and would die there. And he had been impressed by his wife's acceptance of the strange and supernatural, though there had been a brief time after they married that she had wanted them to move far from this strange town. But then she realized that it wasn't limited to Bon Temps, the supernatural occurrences were everywhere as more and more beings emerged from the shadows, most wanting to live simply and peacefully. And Jason reasoned with Bridgette that humans were as dangerous if not more so than the supes that were in their life. Supes that so happened to be friends and family. Bridgett had slowly come around and she was not longer apprehensive around the vamps in their life, of what was different from her. After all, she had come to have to deal with the fact her own husband had become a were panther after all. Everything was merely taken in stride now and as such, Bridgette and their kids had settled into life in Bon Temps almost seamlessly. Life was good and though it was hard for them all to cope with the loss still very much fresh to them, there was also much to be grateful for, least of all Sheriff Andy deciding to promote Jason to being co sheriff of the town. That Hoyt had joined the force as well was only icing on the cake for the former road crew worker. The little town was slowly on the grow and certainly needed a steady, solid police force and yet, it remained largely safe, though there still was the occasional crime that took place and enough minor misdemeanors to keel them all busy. Even Arlene's beau had gotten in on the act, wanting to be more than a musician.

 **Chapter 5-Arlene**

She had never seen it coming and by the time she knew what had happened, here he was, one of the kindest and most generous people she had ever encountered in her life. All hers. Not that she was ever going to forget Terry-nothing and no one could ever make her forget the good times she had had with him and deep down, she knew his demons would get to him one day and she would forever carry guilt for having him glamoured, to forget his troubles. That it had made him forget the pact he had made to have himself killed for her to collect on his life insurance policy. The pain was too much for him and she took solace in the fact she had brought some happiness to his life after he had suffered so greatly in wars. Even though she hadn't a clue what he had had in mind until things came together after the fact, she still felt guilt and would always regret what had happened. And yet, life had had to go on and once she had bought the bar from Sam before he moved to Chicago. Things had been hairy at first but after everything calmed down after the hep v crisis was finally put to bed. Now, her bar was one of the hottest spots in the state, what with the stories that had come out of the little town of the past events that had originated or had been linked to it in one way or another. She didn't feel like she was part of a side show freak, a circus. And the tourists, though they asked stupid questions and could be a little tactless from time to time-which she forgave them for, not wanting to delve into the true madness that had come from living in this town-Arlene was proud to live in this town. She knew that the businesses elsewhere in the town were thriving, Holly's shop-Holly's Holistics, which was the former Moon Goddess Emporium-was a haven for the spiritual and the peace loving set, business there had become so good that she had been forced to cut back on her hours at the bar, filling in a shift or two here and there. To say nothing of Holly's happy and strong marriage to Andy. it was with some regret that Holly and Andy had chosen to send off Holly's boys to boot camp….wanting to get them better disciplined and it took some glamouring from Arlene's beau Keith that finally knocked the inappropriate feelings that her two boys still harbored for Andy's daughter Adilyn. After all, they were family now and it had bothered Holly for some time that Rocky especially had taken to her as he had. The boys had returned home in the last week, much to Arlene's surprise, as entirely new young men, both applying to work at the bar as busboys. And so Holly had been appreciative with the fact that Arlene had in fact hired the both of them. And as for the fairy girl Adilyn, she herself had found work at Holly's shop.

Keith had certainly been a rock for Arlene and thought they hadn't discussed it save for one time, Arlene had been adamant that she would not agree to being turned. She wanted to live a normal life and wanted to make ever moment count that she had with Keith, who was great with her kids and had a strange talent for caring for kids. Something he had admitted not to having much experience with in either of his lives, as a human and as a vamp. Still, the kids adored him and for that Arlene was that much more appreciative. Neither she nor Keith wanted to think of the future and preferred to live in the now. And she secretly thought to herself that agreeing to being turned was not entirely off the table. For now, everyone was happy, healthy and thriving and she was grateful for that. Only time would tell as to their future. But that was then and they had both agreed, to merely live in the here and now.

 **Chapter 6-Lafayette**

He watched Arlene as she navigated through her bar with a flourish, a air of power about her, the confidence she had gained in the time since she had hooked up with Keith. He had been as good to her as James had been to him and though he, like Arlene had suffered severe heartbreak at the loss of a loved one thanks to the series of supernatural events in their town, the wounds were healed. But again, no loss that was suffered was ever and would never be, forgotten. James was a good man and he and Lafayette had lived happily in the house that had once been Jessica and Hoyt's. it was more roomy and the tranquility was second to none. That they could host a blow out party on occasion didn't hurt either. The last one they had had, there were guests crashed in the back yard for hours after the festivities had ended and it was lucky that there had been no rain that night. That the yard had been a glittering mess of silver and glad from the beer bottles and cans signified that there had certainly been a spirited party. But at the same time, James had made certain that no one got behind the wheel and if they attempted so to do, he glamoured them to go to sleep and sleep it off. He was nothing if not responsible for those partying hard.

It wasn't easy for him to leave his old house but yet, the idea of starting fresh had been a good one and just as Arlene was apparently steadfast in her desire to remain as she was, not to be turned, so was he. However, he had recently discovered that thanks to the magic he had inherited from Jesus, his own lifespan had increased exponentially, as Holly had discovered when he had visited her shop for a session in further learning how to use his potent medium magic as well as the power he had inherited. During the session with Holly, the spirit of Jesus had come to him and gave him more insight in the brujo magic he had left behind in Lafayette. He had told Lafayette that the magic was able to prolong the average lifespan to at least triple that of a average human being. But that knowledge, both Holly and Jesus warned him, should remain secret and of course, the flamboyant Lafayette was not about to let such information be just handed out. Only those closest to him knew and he trusted each and every person in that small number with such a secret. Sookie and her family knew and so did Jason….but as far as others, he didn't feel it necessary. He did hope, however that somehow he could use this magic to help Arlene out. Holly did believe it was possible to share his magic in a way that it would allow her to love longer. The trouble was, she would obviously outlive her children and he knew her well enough that she would never want that. But she was grateful that he had been willing to share something so rare with her, to afford her a chance to have a longer life. He supposed that if there hadn't been kids involved, she would have leapt at the chance. At least with him, there wasn't that issue of worrying about outliving kids. Regretfully, though he could live a longer life with James, it also meant that he would outlive his non supe friends…..friends that were also the only family he had left, after his mother had passed away in her sleep a couple months ago…her heart had given out unexpectedly and as much as it had pained him, at least the last time he had seen her, she had been in a fairly lucid, level state. He had taken great pains to ensure she had only the best in mental care and knowing she had passed somewhere beautiful and tranquil, it was certainly a blessing. As was the night he had known she had passed, when her ghost appeared to him. He had known she had passed moments before the phone rang at that late hour to deliver the news. It was good to know however, her body as well as her mind, were finally at peace. That everything she had suffered was healed and he knew she was in a better place. Not that a day didn't go by when he hadn't missed her, that he didn't still miss her….but things were as they were now and there was no going back, just forward. And so he had, with James and they were both happy together and embraced life to the fullest, knowing that anything was possible, the good and the bad. With a longer life than he had expected to have ahead of him, a job that he loved and their new house they shared, Lafayette knew that things were better now than they had been in some time. Even with all the losses that still stung-Tara, his mother, Jesus and the list went on-he knew how lucky and fortunate he was to have a unusual set of friends that he knew he could also call family.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note-after some kind words and after struggling through a hard time, I decided not to end writing my stories and this one instead I hope is kind of a catching up story to let the readers know where the characters currently stand. But I didn't want to not publish this one and I do hope you enjoy…..thank you for your support!**_

 **PART THREE**

 **Chapter 8-Godric**

it was strange and yet comforting to be back on this plane of existence. Not everyone was so fortunate to life as long as he had been able to and to return from the true death, was nothing short of a miracle. A one time only magic had allowed this to happen and gone was the melancholy he had felt on that morning when he had elected to meet the sun. he was revived, renewed with being with his new, unusual family and he had come to be thankful for this second chance. That he was able to see his lone remaining progeny not only thriving, but that he had changed for the better…that was also something miraculous to see. And as he stood out in the backyard of his recently completed manor house that was in the small community he lived in with his closest kin-a community of all of four lavish and massive houses-he walked through the gardens that Sookie herself had wanted to have put in, to remind him of the beauty of life and he knew she meant it as being something to remind him that life was certainly not anything to be taken for granted. Walking around the high rose bushes and the hedges that made a small if not simple maze, he looked up at the sky. Perfectly clear and star studded, the moon shone as brightly as the stars around it. The air was a little humid as it typically was this time of year. But it didn't bother him and though he didn't need to breathe, he inhaled the sweet smelling air around him and let out a sigh, marveling at the second chance afforded to not only him but those he loved and would die to protect. A fiercer, more close knit family he felt was not possible. And yet, there was a tinge of pain, of regret, at the fact he hadn't had the chance, the opportunity to see his other progeny again. They had parted centuries ago and he had thought that their paths would cross again. But he had followed her life closely, always being aware of what Nora had been up to even from a great distance away. And he had been proud of her, even when he had passed on. But as he saw her fall into darkness, he had come to his other progeny, hoping that Eric could bring her back to her senses. Though he had feared that Eric too had fallen under the influence of Lilith, Godric had known he was stronger than that and was relieved when he had snapped out of it quickly, becoming able to rescue Nora from the precipice of darkness. He had been proud of the both of them after the debacle of Lilith had ended and when he had seen her from the spirit realm as she was captured and given what would be a fatal injection, his heart broke for her and he held out hope that a miracle could be found for her. And he watched as his oldest progeny tried everything to save her, only to have her dissolve in his arms. Godric had heard Eric praying, asking for his help and yet he could do nothing. He was allowed to do nothing. Fate had dictated this to happen and so it must have remained. Fate could be cruel as well as kind, that balance needed for things to exist in that balance that was so necessary. There could not be too much pain nor too much peace. And this, unfortunately, fate had had to take Nora to her true death. That loss was something he nor anyone else who had known her would ever recover from and if she could be here now, being with their reunited family and seeing the relative peace that they had all found….he supposed she was as he had been out there watching over them and would come to him in time. For now, knowing that there were in fact spirits and that she was out there somewhere, it was a comfort for not only him, but he hoped for those who had also loved her and cared for her. Though their family was a hodge podge of humans, vamps, faeries and even a were, Godric knew that they were all as close and as loving as any "regular" human family. And that, he knew was nothing short of a great miracle, a blessing.

 **Chapter 8-Sookie & The End (?)**

Everything was replaying in her mind, the past, present and what could possibly be in store for the future. As she thought about the things she and those she loved had been through over the years, that more of them hadn't met bitter ends, she supposed she counted that as a blessing. She certainly regretted how they had lost so many of their friends over the years-Tara and Alcide to single out a couple of names. But yet she knew they were incredibly lucky. That fate had allowed some happiness into their lives was something none of them were taking for granted. And as she stood on her balcony overlooking their sprawling lawn, she saw, with her acute sight, a figure was standing out in his own vast lawn, amongst the shrubbery and blooming flowers. Using her super speed from her vamp side, she made it in no time. Made it up and over the fancy iron and stone fence that divided the yards, forgoing the wooden door she could have gone through instead. All the yards' fences had the doors to allow access to each others yards. It was a feature that was often enjoyed by all those in the small community and yet they were all polite enough to check in with one another first before heading over. Lest there be another unfortunate embarrassing incident like one that had happened a short time back when Willa had come by to drop something off for Sookie. Entering the backyard, she had wandered to a willow tree where she had found her sister in law and maker in a clothing-less activity that, if she could have, would have made her blush. And though she knew they had known she had seen, them, Willa had nevertheless speeded away to allow them privacy, knowing that certainly there was no modesty worries when it came to her maker, that he was perfectly happy doing whatever, whenever wherever he wanted. And surely Sookie too had had no mind and was kind enough to not mention the bit of embarrassment she had felt and knew Willa had felt upon walking in on them under the canopy of that tree. Smiling to herself at that memory, she arrived in the backyard of Godric and found he was standing there, standing, staring at the sky. But he was not alone. They had all decided to meet here at this time and place and subtle sounds of feet walking on the ground and landing from a shot flight revealed that the circle of people that had vowed to meet on this evening. A night that had been set aside for reflection and serene celebration. Not that there was to be balloons or any loud music. But this was a celebration of that which they had survived. That they were together, reunited and that the bond between them all was stronger than ever.

"Beautiful night for this little get together." Sookie said as she stood beside her loved ones, all looking at the starry night. She snuck her hand into the hand of the figure that had landed beside her with hardly a noise. She kept looking up at the sky but felt a hand pull her close, running a hand through her silky hair. She sighed contentedly, finally looking up to her left where he too was staring up at the night. "You look deep in thought." she finally said as she glanced around at the others. Then she saw a stranger with Willa and noted the furtive look Eric had. "Oh….she met someone, hasn't she?"

It's been going on for a few weeks….and he's one of us…." he replied slowly. "His name is Patrick and he is a few centuries old. And he is a frequent visitor to the bar…..and it happened so fast, they hit it off and….she looks happy. Said is moving in with him. After I make sure they have a place of their own here. I think Pam wouldn't mind having the house to herself to be honest. But as for Willa….after what I took from her, the pain I have caused her….she deserves to be happy."

Looking from her beau to where Willa was standing, holding hands with Patrick, to Pam and Godric, she turned back to the clearly troubled Viking. "We can't live in the past anymore. I stopped doing that and I felt all the more better for it. And you….even with as long of a past as you have, you need to stop living there too. Everyone here has forgiven one another for the stuff in the past and you can't forget the others that aren't here tonight. Those dead and gone and those who are out and about living their loves out there. We needed this night for just us….just…don't forget the power of forgiveness and that there are so many of us counting on you…we count on each other. And I couldn't ask for a better support system. Whether it be you guys or Arlene….Jason and Lafayette. We are all blessed on more ways than we have realized and this night of reflection….we need this."

He looked down at her and she saw something so rarely seen….a single blood tear in his eye. "I know how lucky I am and don't plan on taking anything or anyone for granted again. He pulled her close and surveyed their partial family, knowing there was still more who cared for and loved them outside of this little sanctuary of theirs,

There was a silence as the faerie-vamp stepped forward, standing in front of them all and with a demonstration of her mighty faerie light, sent shafts of light racing across the heavens, giving off the appearance of shooting stars. And she smiled to herself as she stood back and kept the show going for several more minutes, wanting to hold on to this night, not wanting the peace to end. But she knew it wouldn't and she also knew that together, they were prepared for anything that was in store for them. Because, she reasoned, what else could they possibly all go through? Nothing was set in stone and the unknown was not longer something she would fear, but would embrace, with her loved ones at her side, ready to fight for their lives. And each other.

 **THE END**


End file.
